Caution, unicorn playing
by Neil Josten
Summary: AU. Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sting Eucliffe. Amo a Natsu-san, Rogue me ama a mí y la vida es una perra. — Natsu/Sting, Rogue. *BL*


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto «Tu mago favorito» del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

**Claim:** Sting Eucliffe.

**N/A: **edito... porque se me olvido. Sí, tienen once. Y sí, yo sé que nadie de esa edad piensa/habla/actúa así pero si en IT los niños (igual, de once) tienen sexo y fuman no veo por qué acá no (?) okay, que es ficción, vale. Y me gusta hacer a mis characters con problemas mentales, eso.

**Advertencias:** sexo, drogas y rock n' roll. Ah.

* * *

**L**a historia comienza así:

Estoy en el patio de mi casa, mis audífonos nuevos me zambullen en las cuerdas vocales de _Serj_, tengo once años y mis padres acaban de comprar un nuevo colchón terapéutico. ¿Terapéutico? Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Tienen problemas últimamente aunque no lo parezca, porque hoy papá hace gemir a mamá en el _súper colchón_ y yo me limito a quemar mis soldaditos de plomo porque no soy tan despiadado como para incendiar una hormiga y me aburro.

Entonces llega Rogue, mi mejor amigo desde el kindergarten cuando lo señalé y le dije bien directo: de ahora en más vamos a regresar juntos a casa; y vecino de al lado también. Somos solo él y yo contra el mundo y no hay problema, no hasta esta tarde. Si me preguntan qué opino de él contestaré que me parece un niño muy raro, siempre con la cara metida en un libro casi como si fuese capaz de entrar en éste y charlar con los personajes, tiene ojos rojos que simulan una manzana—y me gustan las manzanas, mucho. Y a veces le jalo el pelo en un berrinche sin motivo y Rogue me da un puñetazo que me abre una herida en la quijada y la hace sangrar.

Es esa clase de persona, de las sinceras, de las que están en extinción como esos chocolates con menta que te hacen babear y soñar con que te den la mesada pronto.

Así pues estamos acuclillados en el pasto, y de pronto él aparece y me pone de cabeza el mundo (el de Rogue a su vez, por más que lo odie).

.

Un incendio que me consume en una mirada verdosa de caleidoscopio y dientes que simulan ser colmillos—seguro no le supone esfuerzo alguno desgarrar la carne con ellos. Su persona entera simula gritar «Mírame, mírame» y eso hago (hacemos).

No es que yo lo haya querido así, hay cosas que uno no puede controlar por mucho empeño que le dé a eso, como las matemáticas. Las detesto. Podré cantar como un pájaro herido que veinte menos dos da ochenta pero el profesor igual me mandará con la trabajadora social y terminaré pasando el bimestre con un horroroso seis y una vista reprobatoria.

Sting, no puedes continuar así. Está bien que te distraigas fácil pero–

.

Es hermoso. Y sé que suena muy maricón de mi parte (no le digan a mamá que sé esa palabra, le da por llorar y prefiero ahorrarme el cambio de comprar una caja de clínex) pero es que es verdad. No es guapo ni llamativo (bueno, tal vez) sino hermoso y aunque Rogue me sacude y me llama yo no puedo dejar de mirar al desconocido que me ha sonreído con inocencia. Igual que una patada en el estómago.

(Natsu-san, tú nombre es poesía)

.

Entonces, la historia comienza con una mudanza, un par de fósforos y lo que se denominaría una telenovela de bajo presupuesto, o más conocido como "triángulo". Que de triángulo no tiene un carajo, somos personas, no figuras. Habrá que dejar de encasillar a las personas. No importa. Puedo ser duro de roer, un paria, el egocéntrico que se cree luz y es más polvo que otra cosa. Yo–

— Hola, vivimos separados por una calle.

Pienso que estoy enamorado de otro chaval y no me basta con coger a escondidas los libros de Paulo Coelho que papá pone hasta arriba del armario en el pasillo que da a la cocina para aplastar esas odiosas abejas, luciérnagas, mariposas—todo el circo de insectos que llevo dentro.

— ¿Quieres ver una peli conmigo? Igneel saldrá y no tengo nadie con quién convivir —se sincera, con aparente desinterés. Me toma un minuto captar que Igneel debe ser su viejo y dos más para levantarme y seguirlo, igual que un perro a un hueso (desde ahí lo voy a seguir, inevitablemente, a todos lados y horas).

— Sting, ¿quién es _él_?

Rogue aparece de la nada, aunque yo sé que nos ha estado espiando detrás de las cortinas de piñas y ese feo color marrón. Frunce el ceño y no luce nada feliz, pero finjo no notarlo y me arrimo más al chico de chicle que inexplicablemente mira con el mismo enojo a Rogue.

.

(Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sting Eucliffe).

— La vida es una perra.

(Amo a Natsu-san y Rogue me ama a mí, oh, para el amor no hay género ni edad ¿no es cierto?)

No me doy cuenta de que lo expreso en voz alta, ambos me dan la razón. Curiosamente pasada una media hora y algo nos encontramos sentados los tres en el sillón de los Dragneel, yo en medio y con la cabeza de Natsu-san recargada en mi hombro que arde como mil brazas y con la mano de Rogue entrelazada a la mía, es una sensación agridulce, tengo antojo de comerme un limón para borrarla y mientras en el televisor pasan a Michael Mayers descuartizando campistas adolescentes y el perfume a palomitas me pone letárgico considero la idea de que esto esté predestinado. Sé que ni a Rogue ni a Natsu-san les agrada eso.

.

Me recuesto en la hierba mojada en lluvia primaveral aspirando el aroma a tierra y con los pies descalzos.

Mamá y papá han vuelto a pelear, la vajilla reluciente no es lo más y tal vez deba llorar pero no me salen las lágrimas ni la risa ni nada.

Quizá soy un cadáver pre-puberto.

Rogue se acuesta a mi lado, tan callado como una tumba (de esas que nos gusta admirar si pasamos por el cementerio por casualidad) y el sol es más brillante sin explicaciones o racionalismos.

Todo es un poco demente a su lado y por eso me gusta.

— Tú también me gustas Sting.

Ya.

.

Hay una mujer. O bueno, no es mujer, aún. Pero lo será. Y es posible que me arrebate a Natsu-san cuando crezca.

Rubia, cadera menuda y flaquita. Muñeca desgarbada (le haría un favor si le arrancara el pelo, y los ojos). Lo visita todos los martes a su habitación y asiste a nuestra primaria, en otro grupo. Natsu-san la llama en los recreos por un apodo adorable y ella enreda sus dedos pegajosos en su cabellera y yo debo irme corriendo al baño en cuanto Natsu-san me mira porque (oh, ella se parece a mí pero con tetas) y duele de los cojones, más que cuando Rogue me pega sin moderación y terminamos los dos con pinturas abstractas—moretones en los brazos y cara y todo, como se vuelve costumbre porque me hace sentir vivo y en cierto modo disfruto de sentir la sangre goteándome de los labios.

— ¿No has sentido curiosidad por usar la sierra eléctrica de tu viejo? —Cuestiono. Rogue niega y gatea hasta mí, quedamos nariz a nariz.

— Preferiría su escopeta, está en el pórtico.

— ¿Y me lo cuentas por…?

Una sombra asoma en sus cuencas negras de por sí. Tiemblo y me pongo de pie de un salto antes de que Rogue me bese. Nos ignoramos el resto del día y Natsu-san sigue con esa zorra que puede ser un doble mío.

El _súper colchón_ es una porquería que no sirve.

.

— ¡Sting, qué es eso de que has apaleado a una compañera de tu escuela, y sin motivo!

— Ella tuvo la culpa, mamá. Y encima sí tuve una razón.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Por supuesto. Me sonrió la muy descarada.

.

Es extraño como a la gente buena le ocurren cosas malas, no digo que sea un santo, que no lo soy. Digo, qué clase de santo quema soldaditos de plomo, no, eso no se hace. Tampoco mirar por la ventana si llueve a cantaros y dibujar en el vaho el nombre de todos los que me gustaría muriesen en un accidente. Porque los accidentes son algo normal.

Y no debería sorprenderme que Lucy no se me acerque de nuevo, ni a Natsu-san tampoco, después de esa paliza y quitarle la cara de Barbie tonta que tenía al rondarlo. Por eso pienso que las buenas personas a veces sufren injusticias, porque Lucy no tenía la culpa y si debí tirarle un diente a alguien ese debió ser Natsu-san.

El mismo que ahora salta en la acera y hace cabriolas camino acá empapado hasta los tobillos. Soy un idiota (enamorado) y le abro mi ventana y él entra y nos quedamos viendo una eternidad.

— Hace frío —comento. Responde con un quedo «sí». Y eso es suficiente.

Nos escondemos debajo de las sábanas, él abrazándome a mí, yo abrazando mis ilusiones convertidas en un ser humano.

.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu-san se ha quitado la camisa y los pantalones, sólo en bóxers porque su ropa continúa húmeda. Husmea entre mis tiras cómicas y se emociona con mis CD y yo me ruborizo con ganas. Mis padres están en su cuarto a un par de metros, dormidos, casi listos para irse a trabajar, y él luce muy ajeno a ese detalle. Como que está a medio desnudar y debo ignorar a Gajeel cuando cuenta relatos eróticos del canal de adultos que su madrastra siempre olvida bloquearle.

Trago saliva y Natsu-san parece reparar en mí, porque ya no tiene su atención en la portada de AC/DC sino en un nervioso chico rubio. Y se me acerca y me acaricia las mejillas y me da cosquillas.

— Ey. Gracias por ayudarme anoche.

— N… no hay de qué.

— Supuse que estarías molesto por lo de Luce.

Eh. Suena asqueroso. Me contengo de salir con un portazo y trato de actuar con madurez y ese rollo.

— No me enfadaré, contigo no.

(Natsu-san, tu cuerpo es el paraíso)

.

Natsu Dragneel y Sting Eucliffe están a punto de romper toda distancia entre ellos y entonces ¡_bang_! Rogue Cheney entra sin pedir permiso, mirándolos con suspicacia.

Tres son multitud.

(Y el corazón se le parte, aunque Sting no logra definir a quién).

.

Rogue me trata con frialdad, por primera vez. Siempre di por hecho que aún si la mitad de la población me daba la espalda él me daría la mano. Pero ya no más (no más). A menos que me disculpe y le otorgue algo de lo que no soy capaz. Le doy de comer a su gata, Minerva, que en mi opinión es un tigre diminuto y regreso a mi casa con aire ausente.

Gritan y se arañan papá y mamá, no me notan y decido ir a su cuarto a mirar el bendito _súper colchón_ que según les ahorraría un divorcio y cientos de papeleos.

Me pregunto cómo sería si Rogue y yo nos liamos ahí. Luego me viene a la mente la imagen sonriente de Natsu-san. Sin evitarlo regreso por donde vine, con quemaduras de tercer grado en mi consciencia.

.

No tengo que llegar a extremos, basta que nos desquitemos el uno con el otro entre mordidas tras una semana, rodando por el suelo de mi garaje y varios inentendibles _Hijo de puta te extraño_, _sí_ _pues yo te odio_, _hagamos las paces_, _okay_.

Devoramos después helado de pistache y todo está en orden, más o menos.

No obstante, y para mi desconcierto, su boca es suave y dulce y está impregnada en café aunque sus acciones estén plagadas de violencia reprimida.

(Pero Natsu-san… no es Natsu-san).

.

Y yo soy un impulsivo arrogante maniático colado por un Dragneel, y me abro una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, arriba de la ceja, con una navaja de afeitar, sólo porque sí con Nirvana de fondo, cual nana antes de dormir.

_Ey Darling_.

Y él se cuela por la ventana, es todo un experto, casi como un ninja (le fascinan los ninjas) y me dice que le apetece darme un obsequio y sabe que yo sé que él me ha visto con Rogue, comiéndonos la garganta el otro día, pero da igual. Y me entrega una bufanda y me dice que está bien y oh, las lágrimas—agujas me pican porque _Estoy dispuesto a compartirte Sting_.

Pero no, yo odio a las zorras como Lucy y él a los locos como Rogue y es mi mejor amigo—empero jamás será lo que Natsu-san; y mis pensamientos cursis e idealizados son muy fuertes por lo que no me aparto en cuanto sus brazos bronceados me colocan la prenda y me estrechan y suspiro y nos besamos lento, inseguros, con la inexperiencia de un crío de once años.

Es un dragón y yo un niñato jugando con su fuego, dos frikis del montón y _chao cordura_.

A Rogue no le importa sólo caminar a mi lado, aunque no sea él quien me toca. Le pido perdón. Él me golpea. Mis padres follan y discuten y vuelven a follar. El mundo sigue su ritmo.

.

(La historia comienza con una bufanda blanca, música rock y el _súper colchón_ que se vuelve el santuario, suyo, mío, nuestro).

Con la excepción de que querer a Natsu-san es como comer cristales rotos. Masticarlos con deleite y desangrarte la boca.


End file.
